Benutzer:TheChosenOne777
=Wie "The Chosen One" zu Final Fantasy kam= Ja. Wie ist der Auserwählte wohl zu Final Fantasy gekommen? Eine gute Frage, weil es auch für mich schon so ewig lange her ist, aber ich werde trotzdem versuchen des Rätsels Lösung, das in einer weit zurückliegenden Vergangenheit (da war ich wahrscheinlich gerade mal 10, wenn nicht noch jünger) liegt, zu finden. An einem wunderschönen Tag begab es sich, dass ich gerade mit meinem Vater in einem Elektro-Fachgeschäft einkaufen war. Dort koppelte ich mich natürlich schnell von meinem alten Herrn ab, um mich zu den brandneuen PSX-Titeln zu begeben, die mich damals definitiv am meisten interessiert hatten. An genannter Stelle angekommen, ließ ich meinen Blick durch all die vorhandenen Titel schweifen und - das muss Schicksal gewesen sein - konnte ab einem gewissen Punkt meinen Blick einfach nicht mehr von diesem einem Spiel lassen. Final Fantasy VIII. Es hat eine richtige Macht auf mich ausgeübt, alles im Hintergrund war verschwommen, ich hatte nur noch Augen für dieses Spiel. Glücklicherweise verkauften sie es in dem Laden zu einem guten Preis, was ich mir damals gerade so leisten konnte. Nach einer kurzen Absprache und Nachfrage mit meinem Vater, der das Spiel offenbar auch kannte, war dann schnell einmal mehr als ohnehin schon klar, dass das Spiel käuflich erworben werden muss. Seitdem bin ich in dieser wunderbaren Welt gefangen… Auf Final Fantasy VIII folgten relativ schnell VII und IX, welche ich ebenfalls großartig fand. IV und I waren die nächsten Titel, zwischendurch spielte ich V und eines schönen Tages gab es dann auch den Release von Final Fantasy X. Der Teil hatte mich gepackt, wie es sonst wahrscheinlich nur der achte Ableger der Reihe zu schaffen vermochte, was sich insbesondere auf die Anzahl der Stunden bezieht, die ich mit dem Spiel insgesamt betrachtet vollbracht habe. Final Fantasy, zumindest die Teile von I-X, sind meine absoluten, unangefochtenen Lieblingsspiele, und das vom ersten Tag an, wo ich in Berührung damit trat. Ich liebe diese Spiele einfach, sie verzaubern, lenken ab und bringen Freude. Zudem kann man sie immer wieder durchspielen, besonders wenn eine gewisse Zeit dazwischen liegt. Sie wirken dann trotzdem immer wieder frisch und man entdeckt etwas neues, oder findet bei der Story, für sich persönlich, neue, interessante Interpretationsmöglichkeiten. Neben all der Liebe, die ich für die „wahre“ Squaresoft-Reihe habe, die nun mal von I-X geht, sei erwähnt, dass ich alles, was danach kam und mit der Vereinigung zu Square-Enix in Verbindung steht, gelinde gesagt, nicht mehr so toll finde. Für mich ging damit dieser unbeschreibliche Charme, das Herz und alles, was die Serie immer ausgezeichnet hat, etwas verloren. Für sich selbst sind die Spiele sicher immer noch mehr als in Ordnung, ABER; wo Final Fantasy drauf steht, will ich auch Final Fantasy drin haben. Jedoch soll das jeder für sich selbst entscheiden, es ist, wie alles, was hier steht, lediglich meine persönliche Meinung, die ich zum Besten gebe. Im Folgenden werde ich noch einmal in Form einer Tabelle, die ich freundlicherweise mit der Genehmigung von Del Norte direkt von ihm klauen durfte, auf die Teile eingehen, die ich schon gespielt habe, und auch dort meinen Senf dazugeben und eine Benotung abgeben. Viel Spaß dabei, falls ihr euch diesen Text bis zu dieser Stelle tatsächlich durchgelesen habt. ;D